


Finally

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love putting awkward Sam into the mix. Then sometimes I realize Sammy must be feeling mighty lonely. When's he gonna get some loving that actually pans out? But anyway, enjoy this little fun ficlet, I think it is??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Dean had no idea how his legs had gotten up onto Cas's shoulders, but it happened. He let out a groan of complaint when Cas slowed down his momentum. "Cas," he breathed, "Harder." Castiel obliged. Dean swore he could feel his eyes roll back into his head with every thrust.

"Dean, I'm going to come..." That was a surprise to hear. _Where did Cas learn all of things? Oh wait, yeah...you had recently taught him a lot of things._ "Then do it," the hunter begged and let out a moan.

\--

Sam was certain an entire hallway was between his and Dean's room. It should feel like they are miles a part and neither one of them should hear noises from the other. He also figured the bunker had sound proof walls or something. It was after all warded by magic, but it wasn't warded from the god awful sounds Sam was hearing come from Dean's room. He leaned over to his nightstand to reach for something. He rolled his eyes. _Of course._ He left his god damn iPod sitting on the table in library. _Why, he thought, why?_ He grabbed his extra pillow and shoved it over his ears.

\--

"Cas," Dean said through the water rushing over him. "Yeah, Dean?" Cas wrapped his arms around him.

"That was amazing back there. Seriously, no joke." Dean turned around in the angel's arms and planted a watery kiss on his lips.

\--

Sam stared at the ceiling and slowly removed the pillow from over his head. It was quiet. He readjusted his pillows and scooted up a little more so that his feet weren't hanging off the bed. _Finally_ , he could get some sleep.

\--

The next morning Sam sipped his coffee at the library table. Dean shuffled in first, clad in his favorite "dead guy" robe. Sam chuckled.

"Rough night?" Sam eyed him over the coffee cup.

"Okay, so like I've told you many times before, you're gonna do that thing you do, and shut up!" Dean walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of joe. Castiel appeared in the library moments later.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said. "Good morning, Sam." Cas sat down at the table. Sam could swear it was the happiest he'd ever seen the angel.

"Rough night?" Sam tried again. He just needed one of them to admit it. If anyone it'd probably be Cas. That is unless Dean had convinced him somehow to keep his mouth shut. For a moment Sam got excited because it looked like his wish was going to come true. Castiel grinned and said,  "Yes, Dean and I-"

Dean reappeared in the library and Cas went quiet."Okay," Sam said, "I get it. I don't need exact details anyway, but all I will say is," he gathered his books and headed towards his room, " _finally_."


End file.
